Trouble on the Loose
by Twister91
Summary: Jet's old team come for a visit but so does a certain meerkat, she and Jet don't get along well and it might be war between them! The battle between Dark Jet and Jet is over, and there is another surprise in store for Jet. Last Chapter now up! R
1. The Team Come for a Visit

The Team Come for a Visit

It was a sunny day in Shuggazoom City, everyone was relaxing after a hard day fighting Skeleton King. It was a normal day with the Hyper Force and their new member Jet, who they saved 2 times since they met. It was mail day and Chiro went to the letter box(I made it up) which was full to the top, as usual. He got the mail and brought it inside.

"Everyone, mail call!" Chiro called and everyone turned their chair around to face him. "Antauri, here's yours, Gibson, Sprx, Nova, Otto, Jet and me,"

"Anything special?" Sprx asked. Everyone but Jet shook their heads. "Jet?"

"Well, I've got good news and bad news," Jet started, "Good news is that my team are coming to visit, the bad news is that they at the door in 10 seconds," she laughed.

"Don't you mean _ex_-team?" corrected Otto. Ten seconds later the door bell rang and the six members of the Strip Team entered the room.

"Hi everyone!" Emerald yelled jumping up and down like a loony. Jet ran up to Amber and hugged her.

"I've missed you so much!" Jet said.

"It's only been 3 weeks!" laughed Ruby, with a watchful eye on Sprx.

"I know but I don't care!" Jet laughed. Otto ran up to them.

"For your sake you better not have done anything sunny with her, Otto!" Citrine threatened.

"Nope, haven't had the chance!" he joked, he was hit over the head by Nova.

"Nova, what did you do that for!" Jet shouted defensively, she ran over to were Otto had fallen.

"I'm I in heaven?" Otto asked dazed.

"No, but you'll be in hell if you don't get up," Jet said playfully.

"Yep, I'm in heaven!" Otto shouted.

"Get up, shake that tail or do I have to you-know-what!" she laughed. Otto was up faster than you could say, what the-!

"ooookay, whatever," Sapphire replied.

"So what are you talking about?" asked Sprx.

"That is none of your business, flee boy!" Jet replied

"I so do not have flees!" Sprx said defensively, he started to scratch. Jet raised her eyebrow and looked at Gibson, he smiled and got a jag ready.

"Sprx ..." Otto started, he knew he hated jags.

"What? OW!" screamed Sprx as he got the jag.

"Ow, I need a kiss, Nova? Ruby?" whined Sprx.

"You need a life!" Ruby replied, Nova nodded

"I've been telling him that for ages!" she smirked. Everyone sat on their chairs or on the floor, Jet go her own chair next to Otto. They talked for hours on end and the Strip team went up to bed. A few minutes later a certain meerkat appeared.

"HI!" yelled Ivy, taking everyone by surprise, especially Jet who had never met her before.

"Ivy, warn us when you're going to do that!" snapped Sprx. Ivy looked over at the new monkey.

"Who's that!" she yelled, making Jet go snow white.

"That's Jet," Antauri told the hyperactive meerkat.

"Jet, eh ... HI JET!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, the strip team were in such a deep sleep they couldn't hear. Jet screamed by sheer surprise and ran up to her room before you could say, Hey wait! "What's her problem?"

"She's afraid of new people," Otto told her, running after Jet.

"Well, she a coward now isn't she!" Ivy commented, Otto heard and you know what happens if you talk about Jet like that, yep. He ran down and gave Ivy a black eye before running back up. "What's _his _problem!"

"Those two are boyfriend and girlfriend," Nova explained.

"Any beer around here?" Ivy asked as she looked around.

"Nope, Jet throw all of it out, she hates beer and things like that," Sprx replied

"WHAT, well she's going to have a knuckle sandwich then!" Ivy shouted

"Again, no can do ... she's vegetarian," Gibson replied, everyone was moving away from her.

"WHAT! SHE IS SO WEIRD!" Ivy yelled.

"I'm not weird, I'm gifted!" replied Jet from her room. Ivy was getting ticked off now.

"I can tell that you are not going to be the best of friend then," Antauri said.

"You can say that again, Jet maybe scared of new people but if she finds someone she doesn't like, all her fears disappear and she fight like a tornado," Nova replied. Ivy found some sugar and went BONKERS! She ran all over the place until Jet used her aerokinesis (power over wind and air) to stop her in mid air.

"Maybe Gibson should get sugar free sugar instead," thought Jet.

Me:well how was that, didn't do too bad at it.

Jet:Beastfire, hope she got Ivy wrong cause I don't want an enemy like her"

Me:actually, did I get Ivy _right? _if not send me review saying what I did wrong.

Jet:Thanks for your time, I don't know how many chapters we'll put in so be ready to stay at the end of your chair!

Me:yep, well enjoy **R&R please! thanks!**


	2. The War Begins

A/N: Sorry this chapter came in later than I normally do but I had to so see my gran's and I didn't get in till 10:10pm.

Jet: Feed me! you forgot my Cinnamon Buns!

Me:Sorry Jet, here **tosses a bag of cinnamon buns**

Jet:**starts to eat a bun, **you're forgiven.

Me:Cool, anyway enjoy the chapter!

The War begins

It was starting to rain during the night but Jet couldn't sleep, something was bugging her and she didn't like it. She looked over at Otto who was fast asleep beside her and got slowly out of bed. She had got to the door and Otto was still sleeping.

_Going outside always make me feel better when I get a feeling like this, _Jet thought. She went into the main room to get a coat, it was very chilly outside and guess who she met on the computer, yep, Ivy. She turned around and glared at her, Jet moved over to where her coat was and looked at Ivy again.

"Are you going to stop looking at me!" snapped Ivy.

"You were staring at me first, Ivy," Jet replied calmly, she was trained to keep her cool when getting snapped at. Ivy just got even more annoyed, so Jet decided to leave and turned her back on Ivy, BIG mistake! Ivy was still furious with Jet for throwing out Ivy's beer and made a fireball and threw it at Jet. Unfortunately for Jet, she turned around and caught it straight in the stomach. Jet skidded on the floor but remained standing. She looked coldly at Ivy and I mean coldly, enough to chill some chilly!

"That was for throwing out my beer!" she shouted. Antauri heard that and came down to see Jet barely standing and Ivy near insanity level 10! (and that's very, very bad!)

"What happened here then?" Antauri asked, he looked annoyed.

"I was going to go outside to clear my mind but little miss hot head over there threw a fireball at me!" Jet weakly said. Antauri looked over at Ivy.

"I didn't do nothing!" she shouted.

"You wee liar!" shouted Jet. An argument broke out and Antauri didn't dare step in, it would mean certain death! Ivy aimed another fireball at Jet but she was ready. Ivy threw it but went right though Jet! (Jet:I used my air power here in case you get confused)

"WHAT!" Ivy shouted, she had never seen a member of the monkey team do that, then again she hasn't met Jet. She smiled but didn't fight back, instead she headed for her tube that Gibson installed and left.

"I'm not giving in, but I'm not going to fight," Jet said and she left for the head of the Super Robot.

"What's wrong with that girl?" demanded Ivy, looking at Antauri "She's worst than you are!"

"What she means is that the fight maybe over, but she will use her brain instead of her muscles to win this war," Antauri calmly replied.

"Oh really, she looks pretty dumb to me!" mocked Ivy,

"Looks are very deceiving," Antauri said and went back to bed. Ivy was looking for some sugar and only found sugar free sugar. She was getting mad again.

"JET!" she bellowed, Jet came back down, looking very pleased with herself.

"What, didn't you like the sugar I left you?" she asked.

"Where's the real stuff?" Ivy demanded, her body had an aura of fire around her and was burning brightly.

"I threw it out, I was bad for everyones health," Jet replied calmly, but she was getting terrified. Ivy had had enough. She threw an massive fireball at Jet and Jet screamed.

"Tsunami Cascade!" yelled a voice and a wall of water headed for the pair. They were soaked and the fireball was put out before it hit Jet. They turned around to see the Strip team and the Hyper Force with their weapons out.

"Jet!" yelled Amber, and Jet slowly made her way to her. She looked up at her and saw the anger in her eyes and looked at the ground. Ivy was laughing her head off until Otto had one of his saws to her throat. "Jet of all people, why would you pick a fight with anyone other than Skeleton King?" she sadly asked.

"I didn't touch her! I didn't do anything to physically harm her!" replied Jet, she was close to tears.

"I didn't asked for excuses!" Amber snapped.

"Amber, I'm sorry but I did nothing wrong!" Jet shouted and ran up to her room crying.

"I better go calm her down before we have a trail," Citrine said and walked up to Jet's room.

"TRAIL!" Ivy yelled, she was even more surprised than the Hyper Force were

"It's our way of solving things like this," Amethyst told them. The Hyper Force nodded and Gibson dragged Ivy by the tail to a "Ivy-proof" cage in the training room.

"You'll stay here until tomorrow, and don't bother wasting your energy, we made this cage so we could contain you!" Gibson told Ivy. Ivy just crossed her arms and sat down in a huff.

"Well, that her sorted, what about Jet?" Otto asked, very worried.

"You'll stay with her until tomorrow," Gibson told him. Otto nodded and ran up to Jet. Everyone else went for some sleep.

Skeleton King was watching the fight and was smiling evilly.

"Now I have a motive for her to help me," Skeleton King laughed.

Me:Sorry if I made Ivy OOC in this chapter but I couldn't put her any other way.

Jet:You have got to be kidding me! Tell em in the end we're friends, PLEASE!

Me:I don't know, I'm working on it as I move along

Jet:Beastfire, SAVE ME PLEASE!

Me:Don't worry your pretty little head off, I won't let Ivy kill you, I'll kill her before she even thinks about it!

Jet:**sighs happily** thanks.

Me:Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **R&R please!**


	3. The Trail and the Trouble

The Trail and the Trouble

In the morning Amber woke Jet up and brought her down into the main room. Antauri, Citrine, Gibson and Sprx carried in the hyperactive meerkat, who is still in her container, and set her down.

"All right, lets get this over and done with so we can do something fun okay?" Amber started. Ivy was still crossed armed and growling at Jet who was now terrified of her.

"Okay, Jet what happened last night?" Nova asked.

"Well, I couldn't really sleep, I had a bad feeling about something, so I decided to go outside to get some air. It was cold so I went down here to get my coat and Ivy was there. She looked at me and glared at me, so I just got my coat and looked to see if she was still glaring at me, she snapped at me but I calmly replied. I turned my back on her and she threw a fireball at me!" Jet explained.

"Right, so why did she do that?" Amber asked.

"She said it was because I threw out her beer, after I was hit with the fireball, Antauri came in and I left a few minutes later. Ivy shouted me down and was yelling at me for replacing the sugar with sugar free sugar, she was ticked off and threw a massive fireball at me and that's when you came down," Jet finished

"Okay, now Ivy what about your side of the story?" Amethyst asked

"Well I was sitting on the PC and I saw Jet come down, she was glaring at me so I glared back, she made a mini tornado and blow me away, she pretended that she was all innocent," Ivy lied. Jet was getting angry, her eyebrow started twitching.

"Well, let's see the security camera then," Emerald said and brought out the film and showed it to everyone. Everyone glared daggers at Ivy and growled at Jet who was felling sorry for herself.

"Well, there will be a five minute interval and the jury will come to a verdict," Amber said. Five minutes later everyone came back in, Otto, Sapphire, Nova, Antauri, Gibson, Citrine, Chiro and Ruby were the jury,

"We have a verdict, we say that Ivy is guilty and Jet is Innocent," Ruby replied.

"Well then, Ivy i sentience you to a week of cleaning and dusting and Jet, you have to...," Amber started and looked evilly at Antauri "And you have to kiss Antauri!"

"WHAT!" Jet shouted, Antauri looked surprised. "Amber, I have a boyfriend!"

"Hey, it's either Antauri or Sprx," Amber laughed

"NOO, not him, he'll kill her!" Ruby yelled. Jet looked nerves, Ivy was laughing her head off.

"This is going to be good," Ivy laughed

"Sorry Otto," Jet said hugging him

"Don't worry, it's only Antauri, least it not Sprx," Otto replied, trying to cheer her up. She smiled and turned to Antauri,

"Amber, you are so dead after this!" Amber looked worried, no one messes with Jet and get away with it! She looked at Antauri and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. As soon as that was over she ran up to Otto and kissed him like crazy! She looked at Amber who started to inch away and decked her. A few minutes later she was in intensive care and Otto had his arms around Jet.

"Sorry Antauri," Jet said.

"Well that is one strange monkey," Antauri replied

"She's not strange, she's evil," she laughed and the alarm went off, Skeleton King was attacking again.

"Monkeys mobilize!" Chiro shouted and everyone ran to their tubes.

"Jet Air Wind 7 GO!" Jet shouted

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 GO!" Nova shouted

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 GO!" Otto shouted

"Fist Rocket 4 GO!" Gibson said

"Fist Rocket 3 GO!" Sprx yelled

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 GO!" Antauri said

"Torso Tank Driver 1 GO!" Chiro yelled.

"Super," Chiro said

"Robot," Sprx said

"Monkey," Antauri said

"Team," Nova said

"Hyper," Otto and Jet said together

"Force ," Gibson said

"GO!" everyone yelled

Everyone was off, the Super Robot walked to the center of the city and Jet flew close behind as her ship wasn't any part of the Super Robot. There were no Formless, only a monster. It was a huge dragon like the one Skeleton King has only it had skin and breathed electricity. They fired all their weapons but nothing seemed to work.

"What are we going to do?" Jet asked as she barrel rolled to avoid getting hit.

"I don't know, Jet look out!" Chiro yelled but it was too late, she was it by the dragons breath and her ship carried out to the Citadel of Bone, Again!

"Jet!" Otto yelled, she was out cold, "Jet, we'll save you, count on it!" The Citadel of Bone disappeared and the dragon with it, Ivy was hopping with glee when Jet was taken, but was but into intensive care with Amber by Otto.

Me:How was that? Good, Bad you decide.

Jet:What is with you and getting me kidnapped!

Me:Don't you mean monkeynapped?

Jet:Same thing, beastfire, I'll take that crash helmet!

Me: Jet, don't worry, the story is going to change from here on okay!

Jet:You betterholds out her hand

Me: You are obsessed with Cinnamon Buns you know that!

Jet:Yep, please can I have one?

Me:Fine, R&R please while I get Jet to eat something other than Cinnamon Buns, THANKS!"


	4. The Copy Cat

The Copy Cat

Jet woke up in a damp cell, it was different than the one she was in before but she had a bad feeling all the same. It was a very small cell, unknown to her team and the Strip team, she was claustrophobic and started to panic, she looked around for an exit but found nothing of the like. She heard the heavy footsteps of old Bone Bag coming down the hall. She hid her fear and pretended(very good I must admit) that she was bored. Skeleton King appeared at the side of her cell, she was yawning and was leaning against the wall with her arms behind her and one of her legs on top of the other, very cool.

"Are you going to do something or what, I'm getting bored here!" Jet yawned.

"My dear, I have big plans for you but you'll have to wait, I cannot deal with you and sort out my newest invention. But I know what you can do in the meantime," he laughed

"And that would be?" she asked completely bored(or pretended at least)

"Follow me," he replied and he hands and legs were cuffed as she walked out the cage. She entered a room she had never seen before, it looked like a empty training room or something because the wall and floor had massive craters burred in them. Mandarin was in there as so was Sakko.

"What is the meaning of this so called monkey doing here!" Mandarin asked,

"She was bored and I need to finish my invention, keep her busy for awhile," Skeleton King ordered.

"This should be fun," Jet said. He shackles disappeared and she got into a fighting stance. Mandarin did the same.

"Any last words?" he asked evilly.

"Yeah, say hi to Satan for me!" she laughed and made a tornado around her. Mandarin started to fire missiles at her but the tornado made the go BOOM before they came anywhere near her.

"Coward, hiding behind a tornado means you are a coward!" Mandarin laughed

"No, it means that your so stupid that you can't get passed a little wind!" she laughed harder "And even more stupid if you even bother!"

"Why you little (Beep) I'll kill you!" Mandarin shouted.

"I'll like to see you try!" she challenged "And I'll make you a wee deal, if you get passed my tornado shield then I'll come out and fight,"

"Oh and if I don't?" he asked

"Then your an idiot, even Otto can get through my wind barrier!" she mocked

"What, I'm not an idiot!" he shouted

"Then prove it!" she yelled back. Mandarin was really ticked off. He tried everything but he couldn't get passed the tornado.

"Why you little," Mandarin cursed

"I'm getting bored, Twister Sister!" she yelled and her tornado and another twister appeared and the two started to spiral around each other and headed for Mandarin before he knew what hit him.

"AHHHHH!" Mandarin screamed and he was sucked up by the twisters and thrown into the wall. He stood up and charged at her.

"Tornado kick!" she yelled and kicked Mandarin in the gut.

"You're going to pay for that!" Mandarin threatened

"Really, Air Swipe Punch!" Jet shouted and hit Mandarin under the chin and made him fly upwards and land in one of the many craters.

"Let's finish then shall we, Air Strike!" and the air became very thin and only Jet was able to breath. Mandarin was out cold and Jet made the air go back to normal. "That was too easy,"

"Well done, you will make a great new addition to my team," Skeleton King laughed

"What, get a life mate, I'll never betray my team ... _teams_," she replied

"But what about Ivy?" he asked

"What about her?" she asked curiously

"Don't you want revenge on her?" he smirked.

"Now look here, yes she is a annoying little hyperactive, alcoholic, sugar crazed, idiotic psycho, but that is no reason why I would want to hurt her ... much!" she snapped.

"Well you won't really have much choice," he informed her.

"I'm immune to mind control," she told him.

"Oh no, I wouldn't do that, I have something even better planned," he laughed and a very large, scary machine came out of a hidden door in the wall and strapped Jet in the table thing.

"What are you doing!" she demanded

"If you must know, cloning you," he replied

"WHAT!" she yelled. A beam hit her and she screamed in pain. 30 minutes of pain later it was over and Jet was out cold and stood there was an evil copy of her. Her name, Dark Jet.

"What should we do with her, master?" asked Dark Jet.

"Put her in the cell and don't let the monkey team know," Skeleton King replied

"Yes, master," Dark Jet said and carried the body of Jet to her cell, only hoping that the monkey team would know and stop the clone and save her, Otto was her only hope.

Me:How was that?

Jet: An evil clone! What's the difference?

Me:You'll have to wait until the next chapter, Jet.

Jet: Why did you make me call Ivy a annoying little hyperactive, alcoholic, sugar crazed, idiotic Psycho?

Me:is she?

Jet: ... true, she is. well I've got my helmet and please R&R. Pass a caramel shortcake please.

Me:here, thanks for your reviews! Keep them coming.

Jet:with a mouthful of shortcake see you!

Me:Jet don't talk with your mouth full!

Jet:swallows the shortcake sorry.


	5. The Truth

The Truth

Poor Jet woke up in a cell, only this one was bigger and not as damp, as a matter of fact, the floor was covered in Hay. She remembered her clone being made.

_Otto, I don't know if you can hear this but a evil clone of myself is coming. Beware, _Jet said, she and Otto and a connection so they could talk without the use of communicators. She slowly got up and collapsed in the hay pile behind her. She couldn't get up and her left eye was really sore. She covered her right eye but saw black and she knew what that meant, she was blind in her left eye. She looked out of a window near her but saw blue sky, was she in space or was she somewhere else. She took out her GPS(Galactic Positioning system), she wasn't on Shuggazoom, but was moving through space.

_An illusion, that's all it is, but the hay is real, why would Skeleton King put me somewhere where I would be comfortable unless ...yes, the clone is powered by my emotions, if I'm happy and comfortable it will be powerful, but if I'm sad and damp then it will lose power. But I keep forgetting something, _Jet thought, then it hit her she looked up and saw a pale pink flower, _what type of flowers are they! they look like Bee Orchid flowers, right above me! Oh God, HELP I have highly lethal allergies to Bee Orchid flowers! _screamed Jet she moved as far away from the flower as possible but she started to breath heavily and her throat started to close on her.

"What did the doctor say, oh yeah, scream for help," Jet said weakly. She screamed at the top of her lungs and fell to her knees.

_If I die, so does the clone but I don't want to! _Jet thought. It seems someone heard her scream and Mandarin came into view and saw the fallen monkey struggling for breath. He looked at her then to the flowers she was eying and, well, he seemed to get the idea.

"Skeleton King, it seem our little friend has allergies toward Bee Orchid flowers, and Shuggazoom is full of them," Mandarin said over a telepathic connection.

"That is a problem but how is she, she need to be in top form if my plan is to be successful," Skeleton King demanded

"Battling the allergies as far as I know," he replied.

"Get her to the Medical wing, and get rid of those flowers!" Skeleton King shouted.

"Yes my lord," Mandarin replied and carried the weakened monkey to another part of the ship, the flowers and pollen were removed.

"Thankfully, my clone has no allergies," Skeleton King laughed to himself.

_Back in Shuggazoom City_

A ship appeared on the scanners in the Super Robot, the Strip Team had left for home because they knew that the Hyper Force would save her but would be standing by, just in case.

"That's Jet's ship, but it doesn't even looked damaged," Nova said, very suspicious. Otto had heard Jet cries and knew it was only a fake but he didn't tell the team, they would never believe them but he had a plan all the same. The ship landed in it's normal spot and Dark Jet walked inside the Super Robot. Ivy wasn't the happiest person in the universe to see her again.

"Jet, are you okay?" asked Sprx.

"I'm okay, I escaped without Skeleton King noticing me," Dark Jet replied. She looked at Otto who noticed some differences in her.

"Jet, what happened to your crested moon on your forehead and the necklace I gave you for your birthday?" Otto asked. Dark Jet looked worried.

"Um ... it was really dirty down there so my crested moon was covered up, didn't have the chance to clean it, I took of the necklace in case it broke as I was escaping," Dark Jet replied.

"Okay, Otto what is with you?" Nova asked. Otto looked at Antauri and shook his head, meaning that is not Jet and I can proof it. Otto went into Gibson lab, only Otto knew about Jet allergies and came out with a Bee Orchid flower, Jet didn't flinch like she normally does when she sees a Bee Orchid flower.

"That's a Bee Orchid flower," Gibson said, again Jet didn't looked worried at all. Otto was now smirking.

"Here Jet," Otto said and threw the flower to Jet. she caught it but showed no signs of an allergy attack.

"Just what I thought," Otto said a minute later. Dark Jet looked confused, actually everyone was.

"What's up Otto?" Nova asked

"Yeah, it's a nice flower and all but what is it meant to do?" Sprx shouted

"Even I don't know what it does to Jet," Gibson said

"Otto, explain," Antauri asked. Chiro just nodded.

"Fine, Jet how do you feel?" Otto asked

"Fine, but uneasy by that tone of voice," Dark Jet replied, Otto's smile turned into a frown.

"YOUR NOT JET!" he yelled, taking everyone by surprise.

"Otto of course it's me-" Dark Jet started

"No your not because if you were you would be on the floor, battling to breath while have an allergy attack!" Otto shouted. Everyone gasped.

"Jet has an allergy to Bee Orchid flowers?" Nova said

"Well, I better get something fixed up for her then," Gibson replied

"But if that's not Jet, where is she?" Antauri asked. Nova knocked out the clone and Gibson but her in a everything proof cage, even Ivy. Ivy was surprised.

"Now I have a way of getting back at that little banana breath," laughed Ivy.

"Do that, you'll kill her and the author will kill you if you do," Otto told her.

"Oh," Ivy replied.

Me:That was good.

Jet:For them, I had an allergy attack! to a flower!

Me:Don;t worry, I'll have Ivy have an asthma attack some time near the end, or an allergy attack to tea.

Jet:Do that, cake please?

Me:You're going to get fat if you keep eating those cakes!

Jet:But you made them, and I love them!

Me: ... okay, help yourself. Anyway thanks for your reviews, keep them coming in!

Jet:Beastfire, sorry but I have to punch Ivy for trying to use that flower against me (punches Ivy in the face and gives her a black eye)

Me:R&R please, thanks!


	6. The Hunt for Jet

The Hunt for Jet

Dark Jet was contained and was out cold, Otto was getting worried about Jet, she must be somewhere and in trouble.

"Otto, we're going to hunt down the Citidal of Bone, you coming with?" Nova asked

"Duh, course I am!" snapped Otto.

"Okay Mr Touchy, what's with you?" Sprx asked

"That's ... none of your business!" Otto said. Otto left and went into his Foot Cruiser 5 and sat ready. Everyone was ready for flight, once they left Shuggazoom Antauri asked Otto something.

"Otto, it's obvious you have something on your mind, what?" Antauri asked.

"It's nothing Antauri," Otto replied. They came upon the Citidal of Bone, but Skeleton King must have been expecting them because he had a force field around his ship.

"We're going to have to get past his defenses before we can get anywhere near that ship and Jet," Gibson told everyone.

"So let's blast it already!" Nova said, impatiently. She fired a few missiles at the force field but is bounced right back on them.

"What!" Sprx exclaimed.

"This is new, try your magnets Sprx," Gibson suggested.

"Right Gibson, Magna Ball Blazers!" Sprx shouted and the attack went through the force field and by sheer luck, hit the thingy that made the force field and blew it to Timbuktu.

"Sprx, you are one heck of a luck person," Nova said

"I never miss a target," Sprx said proudly

"Yeah, a target you can _see_," Nova added. Sprx looked annoyed.

"Let's move it can we," Otto butted in.

"Okay, keep your fur on," Sprx replied. They moved along the ship to find some kind of opening, there was none, but that was the least of there worries. Skeleton King was aware of them and started to fire beams (like the ones in the "Skeleton King" episode) and hit them dead on target.

"Man, we need to get new armor!" Chiro complained

"Well, sooooorry!" Otto said sarcastically.

"Well if you spent less time with Jet or get her to help you, you would have new armor for us!" Sprx snapped

"You want a piece of me!" Otto shouted

"You bet!" replied Sprx

"Well come and get some!" Otto yelled

"QUIET!" bellowed Antauri "Don't make me come down there!" Otto and Sprx stopped arguing. "Otto, what would Jet say if she saw you acting like this?" Antauri asked as calmly as he could. Otto said nothing.

"And Sprx, your asking for a knuckle sandwich if you don't zip it!" Nova shouted. Sprx shut up(Whoo! Party! ...um ... ignore me, I'm only being stupid). They did get past the beams and make an opening to get inside and guess what? Sprx and Otto broke into a fight! And who just so happened to have come running round the corner to escape? Yep Jet. She stopped dead and looked like she was going to blow her head off.

"OTTO!" she bellowed. He stopped and looked at her

"Uh oh," he whimpered

"Otto, what in wind and air are you DOING!" she shouted

"Um, he started it!" Otto replied, pointing at Sprx.

"Look who's in hot water!" laughed Sprx

"And your on thin ice!" Jet shouted looking at him.

"Oh man, it was getting good as well," Ivy complained (sorry I haven't been using her much, forgot she was there)

"Ivy, now is not the time," Jet sighed.

"Throwing in the towel are we?" she asked, ginning ear to ear.

"Nope, let go fight that Bone Bag before my clone gets here," Jet said.

"But I contained it," Gibson told her.

"It can teleport and make any changes it feels it needs," Jet sadly told them.

"Oh," Gibson replied. They ran off to fight Skeleton King and entered the throne room, he was sitting there and there was someone in the shadows.

"Hi, Skull Face!" Ivy laughed. He didn't move. Jet got a bad feeling all of a sudden. The it hit her.

"It's a trap!" she shouted and a bomb was fired at Ivy. Jet grabbed her by the tail and flung her away and she landed on Sprx. Jet used her Aerokinesis to stop the bomb and turn it around and it what ever had fired it in the first place.

"Jet, you can't win," a voice sounded and out came her clone.

"Hey, Copy Cat, you can't beat the original," Jet said.

"Really?" Dark Jet smiled, all the differences that Otto had noticed before had disappeared and there was no way to tell the difference. As they started to fight a dust cloud appeared around them and no one could see. After the dust settled, no one knew who was who.

Me:A cliffie, I'm not evil so I'll make the next chapter in ... a week or so.

Jet: NOOO, I want to see who Otto choices in the end! If it's the fake we're finished!

Me:Cool your jets, ha get it?

Jet:(sarcastically) Yes, you are the funnies person on earth!

Me:I know!

Jet:(whispering) also the most sleepiest, purple loving, horse crazed lover person on earth.

Me: I heard that! But thanks!

Jet? Your an idiot.

Me:I'm a proud idiot, anyway the next chapter will be in some time later or tomorrow, so R&R or I'll stop and you don't know what happens!

Jet:She means it! R&R thanks (nicks a Chocolate Chip Cookie)

Me:Careful Missy!

Jet:(looks nerves) um ... SEEYOU! (grabs all the cookies, cakes and buns and runs for dear life)

Me:Hey. Get back here with those! Stay here and I'll be back as soon as I kill that monkey! I know where you live, Jet!


	7. Which Monkey's Which

Which Monkey's Which

This was an unfortunate event, Jet and Dark Jet were smiler in every way the could think off. Ivy was confused and kicked both of them in the leg to see how they would react, she got two black eyes, a broken tail and very, very dizzy.

"Well that didn't work," Sprx sighed

"Of course it didn't, that's how anyone would of reacted if they were kicked in the leg!" Gibson said.

"I have something," Nova started. "Jets, How many chucks would a woodchuck chuck would a woodchuck would chuck wood?" Nova asked

"Wha?" Jet asked

"Your crazier than Ivy!" Jet replied, Nova sighed,

"I tried," she sighed, Gibson was completely stumped(ha, get it, it's ah forget it). "What?"

"Nothing," Otto replied.

"Let me try," Sprx said and walked over to them, only to be punched back at the same time with both girls!

"Oh, that's gotta hurt," Nova flinched

"Your telling me," Chiro agreed. "Any ideas Antauri?"

"Let me think, Sprx come here for a minute," Antauri asked. Sprx did and Antauri told him his idea,

"That will never work," Sprx shouted. Antauri gave a look at him and he ran to the girls, again he said something but wasn't hit back.

"I think your idea may have worked, Antauri," Chiro smiled. Sprx said something else and was decked there and then.

"Or maybe not," Otto added. Both Jets got out a golf club(I'll explain later) and fired Sprx into the wall!

"He gonna feel that one in the morning!" Gibson remarked. Everyone nodded and looked at poor Sprx walking zig-zag to them.

"Once I find out who the real one is, I'm going to kill her," Sprx said before he collapsed on the ground.

"Poor guy, Jet's going to kill him later I think, no matter which one it is!" laughed Otto. Everyone looked at the Jets and went back to thought, Skeleton King entered the room and he too couldn't tell the difference.

"What about Bee Orchard flowers?" Nova asked, both flinched

"No good, remember, the clone knows what to do when it comes to the flowers and might even have the same allergies as Jet about them," Gibson reminded.

"I have two things we can try but I need Skeleton King to do me a favour," Otto told them.

"Skeleton King! Our Skeleton King? Your nuts!" Ivy scoffed. Still Otto ran over to him and said something, Skeleton King called Mandarin and told him something, Otto followed Mandarin.

"That monkey is going to kill himself one day!" Ivy sighed.

"I know," Nova told her.

"So we need another idea!" Antauri told them. They thought then Ivy came up with a plan.

"I've got it!" she shouted

"What?" everyone asked

"Wait for Otto!" Ivy replied, everyone, including the Jets and Skeleton King, fell to the ground.

"IVY!" everyone yelled, and I mean everyone, even Otto and Mandarin! Otto came back with Mandarin who had a large container.

"Right, Mandarin you know what to do," Otto told him and Mandarin released a spider that was about 8 inches. The real Jet went as white as a sheet and Mandarin told the spider to move towards them. as soon as it came within a meter of Jet she screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped to the roof, clinging on for dear life.

"Get that thing away from me!" Jet screamed

"So is that the real Jet?" Sprx asked

"One more test, Mandarin get rid of the spider," Otto told him. Mandarin did so and moved to the side, everyone had their eyes on the Jet who came off the roof. Otto walked over to Nova and whispered something in her ear, She smiled and nodded.

"Nova, do you know how beautiful you are?" Otto told her. Jet looked at him, annoyed.

"And you must have the most gorgeous fur I've _ever _seen," Otto said, Jet looked like she was going to blow.

"And don't get me started on your eyes," Otto finished. Jet cracked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE CREEP!" she started to walk towards Otto. "BELIEVE ME WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE SOLID FOOD FOR A LONG TIME! AND ANOTHER THING-" Jet was cut off as Otto kissed her on the lips, silencing her.

"I knew that would work," Otto smiled after he broke the kiss.

"But that means ... you wee sneak!" Jet said and playfully pushed Otto away from her. "You pretended to like Nova,"

"I do but not in that way," Otto corrected. Jet laughed.

"Otto you can always make me laugh," laughed Jet. Otto noticed her eye.

"Jet what happened to your eye?" Otto exclaimed, Jet looked down, her eye was open but it had a bit of blood in it.

"I don't know but I blind in that eye," Jet replied. Otto looked shocked as did the others, Ivy just raised her eyebrows.

"Okay Skeleton King, now let's battle, and we're not happy!" Chiro shouted and Everyone got ready to battle.

Me:That was good

Jet:What about me! I'm blind in my left eye, you bet me up for taking all the cakes and stuff then you bet me up for eating them all!

Me:Don't worry, listen everyone, the story is coming to a close in one or two chapters and I'm making another story, not sure if I'll make another sequel with a very sad bit in it or a completely different story with Jet and Otto in it.

Jet:You tell us what you want and we'll start it, suggestions stop in two days! That's when Twister makes a new story.

Me:That's right, that means, all tomorrow and up to 13:00 London Time.

Jet: That would be 04:00 in the morning in Pacific Time if your interested.

Me:Right, R&R and remember suggestion!

Jet:See ya!

Me:Wouldn't wanna be ya!


	8. Jet Fight

Jet Fight

Everyone was about to jump on Skeleton King but Jet and Dark Jet stepped forward. Skeleton King was not happy at all.

"Dark Jet, what are you doing?" he demanded

"I want to fight Jet, and I don't want any distractions or any help." Dark Jet replied.

"You really are my clone because I was thinking the same thing," Jet laughed. Otto held her back.

"I don't want to get you mixed up again, so here," Otto held out a a small chip and put it on the back of her neck. Gibson's thingy(you know the one, he used to track the evil elevator in "Pit of Doom") started to pick up a beep and it told him where Jet was.

"Cool, that is really handy," Jet said and walked into the middle of the room. Dark Jet was ready to fight, then Jet remembered something.

"Oh, guys, you might want to put on some oxygen masks," Jet told them. Otto did because he knew what Jet could do, Ivy was very confused.

"Why, I mean it's not going to be hard to breath!" Ivy snapped.

"Yet," Jet added.

"Enough chatter, lets do this thing," Dark Jet shouted, impatiently.

"Okay, Twister Sister!" Jet shouted and the twisting tornadoes appeared.

"Devil Doom!" Dark Jet yelled and made a dust devil. Jet collapsed on the ground when she saw the twister and stood up again.

"You have GOT to be kidding me, dust devils don't even grow to and F0! They are so weak!" shouted Jet. (I'll explain about the F0 in at the end)

"You really don't pay attention to detail do you?" laughed Dark Jet. Jet heard the sound of and F5 tornado(explain later) and realized.

"That's nothing more than a distraction!" she shouted and jumped to miss the twister's attack.

"You're quick on you feet," Dark Jet said.

"Okay, Tornado Kick!" and Dark Jet fell to the ground, the air came right out her lungs as she was kicked.

"Nice attack, but mines better, Dark Air Kick!" and it hit Jet in the gut, she flew for 100 meters before landing on her back on the ground.

"Ow, that hurt, but this is going to hurt more, Air Swipe Punch!" the attack normally makes the person hit fly 100 miles but Dark Jet was flung against the wall because the throne room was no were near 100 miles long.

"Take that and there is no way you can bet me!" Jet shouted.

"Hey, shut up will you!" Ivy shouted. Jet made a mini tornado and Ivy flew upwards and hit the roof. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"Air Doom Day!" Dark Jet shouted and the air became really thin, everyone put on oxygen masks but poor Jet didn't have one and couldn't breath. She whispered something and the air around her became normal. She smiled.

"Don't mess with a descendant with the great God Shu and the great Goddess Yansa," Jet said proudly.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled,

"Cool, my girlfriend is related to a God and Goddess!" Otto said excitedly.

"That's right, the God of Air, Wind and Atmosphere plus the Goddess of Wind and Lightning. I never liked people to know in case they put me in the crazy house like Ivy," Jet said shyly.

"I don't believe you, you little liar," Ivy shouted. Ivy was stuck by lightning. He fur was standing on ends and she was turned completely black. Jet laughed,

"Sorry Ivy, but my mother is a bit touchy when it comes to insulting me," Jet said. "Anyway back to what I was doing, Air Strike!" Jet called and the air became very thin and Dark Jet was knocked out.

"That was easy," Jet said.

"Jet look out!" Nova yelled. It was too late, a laser gun was fired(Jet:Enough with the laser guns) and it hit Jet, she fell back and landed on her side, hitting her head on a rock.

"Jet, are you okay?" Otto asked.

"Destroy the clone," Jet said weakly, Sprx, Nova and Antauri got to work.

"Let's get her to the Super Robot," Gibson said. Otto carried Jet to the Super Robot. Gibson stayed behind and Chiro too.

"Mega Monkey Paw,"

"Spin Shocker,"

"Knuckle Duster,"

"Gyro Roll,"

"Monkey Fu!"

Dark Jet was hit with all these attacks and was destroyed, Skeleton King had got away and everyone ran back to the Robot and left for Shuggazoom.

"She's going to be okay, right Gibson?" Nova asked

"Of course, were talking about the Descendant of Shu and Yansa," Gibson replied.

Me:One more Chapter to go!

Jet:You never told me I was a descendant of a God and Goddess!

Me:Well you know now!

Jet:Will I still be blind?

Me:No way! You my own character and Otto would kill me if I didn't!

Jet:Cool, Remember, suggestions for a new story.

Me:I might make a wee 1 Chapter story just to take a break,

Jet:Good idea, that way I won;t get kidnapped, cloned, almost killed by laser guns ... You really are nuts about lasers aren't you?

"What? Their bright, cool and they glow in the dark!

Jet:Too true. Well R&R.

Me:See you in the last chapter, "The War is Over ... For Now."


	9. The War is Over For Now

The War is Over...For Now

Jet woke up in the medical bay, which she had gotten to know really well, she was no longer blind and could see perfectly. She looked around and saw Ivy beside her. She had a bandage around her tail.

"Ivy?" Jet asked weakly. Ivy looked over but glared. "What happened?"

"Well, you did this! Hitting me off the roof!" Ivy snapped.

"Sorry," Jet replied

"Whatever, great Goddess," Ivy said sarcastically, she looked away.

"Hey, that's my mother your talking about, not me," Jet laughed

"Eh?" Ivy was confused.

"Just because my mother and father were Gods and Goddess doesn't mean that I'm one too, just means that I have guardian looking over me," Jet laughed.

"Who you laughing at!" Ivy snapped.

"Me, duh!" Jet said.

"Really? That's stupid," Ivy replied

"I must have got it off Otto," Jet laughed

"Oh, that's is too true... you know what?" Ivy said

"What?" Jet asked

"You must be a female Otto!" Ivy laughed. Jet playfully threw her pillow at her. Gibson came in.

"Will you two stop fighting!" Gibson snapped.

"Ivy, here," Jet tossed a bag of 100 pure sugar. Ivy ate all of it and went ballistic! She broke half of Gibson tail off, Otto was tared and feathered, Sprx was covered in slime, Nova was put through her own punching bag, Antauri running for dear life and Chiro was nearly killed!

"IVY!" everyone yelled. Everyone but Sprx and Otto was put into med bay. Antauri was so exhausted he became out cold! Otto and Sprx managed to get Ivy into the Ivy-Proof cage to cool down. In 10 hours everyone was up on their feet, Jet too.

"What are we going to do with Ivy," sighed Chiro.

"Well, Beastfire can have her back!" Otto shouted

"Good idea," Gibson replied. Soon, Ivy was sent back to Beastfire(without the cage) and nearly killed Beastfire!

"Well now what?" Jet asked

"I'm too tired to do anything!" Sprx said as he collapsed in his seat.

"Me too," Otto said and fell asleep there and then. Jet curled up beside him and went to sleep.

"I think those two are going to be bad news some day," Gibson yawned and fell asleep in his chair. Nova was already sleeping and Sprx went up to her and sat on her chair with her head on his lap and soon was asleep.

"So what do you want to do with then Antauri?" Chiro yawned

"Leave them, they are tired," Antauri replied.

"Okay I'm off(yawn) to bed then, night," Chiro said and went up his orange tube. Antauri smiled and went to his room to go to sleep.

In the morning Jet woke up to find herself in her room. She looked around and saw a card beside her,

_Come down to the main room, _it read, Jet was confused but went down anyway. When she entered the room but it was pitch black, she couldn't see her hand right in front of her face. She walked on for a few steps and the light came on.

"SURPRISE, Happy Birthday, Jet!" Everyone yelled. Jet looked shocked and happy.

"You remembered," Jet shouted and flung her arms around Otto.

"Course we did, I would never forget your birthday, everyone else's, yes I would forget about them," Otto joked.

"Come on, we have lots of cake to get through," Sprx shouted

"I didn't eat anything for 24 hours so I would eat most of it!" Otto said and ran with Jet to the cake.

"Dig in everyone," Nova said, rubbing her hands together.

Everyone dived for a slice and got cake on the faces. They ate the cake and chatted.

"Remember when we first met," Otto said

"I couldn't I, you were the first person I met," Jet laughed

"But you were a nerves little thing," Gibson said

"But you were cool all the same," Nova added

"Yeah, but you do seem to like the Med bay, maybe you love the place too much!" Sprx laughed. Jet looked annoyed

"Sprx, Twister Sister!" Jet called and the twin twisters came down and attacked poor Sprx. Everyone laughed.

"Where would we be without you," Chiro said. Jet nodded.

_But how are my team doing with only six members, _Jet thought _Their fine, I know it,_

Come on everyone, it's late, bed," Antauri said. Everyone nodded and went up into their beds, Jet still had that bad feeling but she ignored it.

Me:There we are, all done.

Jet:Cool, so tell them what you are going to do next.

Me:K, I'm going to take a break from all the long chapter story's and do a small one, them move onto the final end to this story, it's going to be very sad, so have some tissues ready and don't worry, Jet and crew don't die, but someone does and-

Jet:Don't tell them everything! That way they won't read it and then they won't review it! Idiot!

Me:Okay, take a chill pill already, my wee short story will come out tomorrow or sometime close to that.

Jet:Well, we have to go now, See you then!

Me:Bye, R&R please!


End file.
